De padre sobreprotector a Centinela de la Gran Ciudad
by centinelita06
Summary: Continuación de Aventura Nocturna... Blair está obsesionado con la búsqueda de los centinelas... y Jim está obsesionado con mantenerlo a salvo. - Atención, contiene nalgadas/spanking paternal como forma de disciplina- Por favor, no lea si le molesta esta temática.


-Blair! Blair?!... BLAIR! Sal ya, maldito mocoso. Vas a lograr que me despidan de una vez. Grrr! Dónde estás, renacuajo deforme?!…. Si no sales de donde sea que estés, cuando te encuentre te juro que...- Beatriz caminaba impaciente de un lado hacia el otro del enorme museo, buscando al pequeño Blair. Había recorrido cada espacio, cada sala, cada recoveco del edificio y nada con el chiquillo.

Y no es que la muchacha estuviera preocupada por su pequeño cargo, pero si no lo encontraba pronto, su jefe de seguro la despediría… o peor aún… la metería en la cárcel sin contemplaciones! Y todo por el mocoso latoso ese... grrrr... si lo tuviese en frente, lo primero que haría sería tirarle cada uno de sus rizos y le pellizcaría los cachetes y le plantaría una buena paliza... que vamos, ese era el verdadero problema. El detective Ellison no era capaz de poner disciplina en ese crío. Já. Pero ya se encargaría ella, pensaba. En eso, un policía se le acercó.

-Disculpe, señorita. Busca a alguien?! -Preguntó amablemente el agente, sacando su radio del estuche para dar aviso al guardia del museo.

-Sí. -Dijo la muchacha, poniendo una cara de aflicción, digna de una actriz de Hollywood. El joven policía era muy guapo y ella decidió que aprovecharía la ocasión para coquetear.- Estoy buscando a mi hermanito. Lo tenía de la mano en el sector de las momias cuando se soltó para ir a ver a los dinosaurios y no lo encuentro. Es tan pequeño... me ayudaría a buscarlo?!- Dijo tomando la mano del agente.

-Cla..claro. Dígame cómo es él. Le pasaremos la descripción al guardia así nos ayuda en la búsqueda. Debemos avisar lo más pronto posible para que estén advertidos en las entradas... Ud. no sabe la cantidad de niños que se pierden todos los días...-Seguía hablando el muchacho, hipnotizando con sus enormes ojos azules a Beatríz.

-No me diga eso, por favor... mi hermanito perdido... yo no sé qué haría si.. si..- Bety se cubrió la cara con sus manos para que el policía no viera su sonrisa pícara. Saltaría de la emoción si el gusanito desaparecía de su vida.

-Tranquilícese. Lo encontraremos. Cómo es el niño? Tiene una foto?!

Beatríz le dio un detalle de la apariencia de Blair al agente, describiéndolo con un niño de unos 90 centímetros de alto, cabello castaño, lleno de rulos largos, ojos azules "tan bonitos como los suyos" aprovechó para decir, y nariz pequeña.

-Y cuántos años tiene?!-

-Uhmm, veamos... esteee... creo.. creo que tiene seis.

-Y mide 90 cmts?!

-Es muy pequeño... la verdad que yo no me explico, el padre es alto y...

-Es su medio hermano?!- Preguntó el policía, mirándola sin entender.

-Eh?! Ah, sí. Mi mamá se volvió a casar.

-Agente Roberts.

Ante aquél llamado, ambos jóvenes se giraron a la vez. Beatriz casi cae de espaldas al ver a SU JEFE caminando hacia ellos. Y ella sin el niño!

-Se..señor Ellison.

-Sí, Detective?!- Respondió Roberts.

-Beatriz?! Qué haces aquí?! Pensé que irían al parque hoy... Y Blair?!- Cuestionó el detective, sorprendido por ver a la niñera ahí y sin su hijito.

-La señorita estaba pidiéndome ayuda porque perdió a su hermanito y...

-Qué?! Hermanito?! Y BLAIR?! DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO?!- Gritó, llamando la atención de unos cuantos visitantes.

-Lo sientoooo, lo siento, lo siento, señor Ellison. El niño se me soltó de la mano... no sé dónde está. Hace media hora que lo estoy buscando y...

-Y en vez de avisarme te pusiste a coquetear, verdad?! – Interrumpió bastante enfadado- Quedas despedida.- Dijo a la llorosa jovencita- Agente Roberts, que cierren todas las entradas y revisen a cada persona que vaya a salir del edificio. Manténgame informado de cualquier novedad. Yo iré a buscar a mi hijo.

El centinela se lanzó a la búsqueda desesperada de su adorable principito. Su mocoso del alma otra vez se había perdido, y él sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Con cada paso que daba, sus sentidos empezaron a rebelarse, al punto de atosigarlo. Sus oídos pronto empezaron a doler al percibir de modo amplificado todos los ruidos creados por las personas en el museo, por las risas de niños corriendo de sus padres y los gritos de estos… Su sentido del olfato se vio invadido por olor de la cera barata que protegía los pisos, el frío de la ambientación golpeó su piel poniendo os vellos de su brazo de punta. Parecía haber entrado a una dimensión en la cual perdía el control de su cuerpo... de sus sentidos más precisamente.

Debía hallar a Blair.

Él sabía que al tener a su bebé en brazos aquella sensación cedería.

El detective estaba perdiendo la batalla; el olor proveniente del sector de las momias lo estaba dejando sin aliento… Estuvo a punto de caer rendido, cuando pudo captar un ruido especial... un latido... el latido de un corazón muy conocido para él. De pronto, todos sus sentidos parecían nuevamente en control, mientras todo su ser se concentraba en seguir aquel bum bum.. bum bum.. constante y fuerte que él tanto amaba y del cual necesitaba más que el aire.

-Blair!- Murmuró al encontrar a su pequeño distraído, mirando fascinado una representación de una tribu indígena latina.

Blair se dio la vuelta, y miró a su papá con una enorme sonrisa. -Papi, llegaste! Él dijo que lo harías...-Dijo el niño señalando la estatua.

-Tribu Chopec. Originaria de Perú.- rezaba la placa. Jim observó al indígena detenidamente, mientras cargaba al pequeño en brazos y lo apretaba junto a su pecho.

-Al fin llegas, Centinela.- Jim abrió grande los ojos al darse cuenta que aquella voz venía de la estatua.

-Papi, dice el señor que tú tienes que proteger la ciudad y.. y yo voy a ayudarte. -Exclamó Blair saltando en los brazos de su padre.

Jim miró fijo a su niño. -Eso dice?!- Blair movió la cabecita en una afirmación- Y dice que para eso tú tienes que desaparecerte o ponerte en peligro?!- Fue el turno de Blair de abrir sus enormes ojos.

-Peligro?

-Sí, hijo. Peligro. El museo es grande y está lleno de personas que no conoces. Qué hubiera sucedido si alguien te secuestrara?! Si te robaran, hijo?

-Pero papi..-Dijo Blair preocupado, poniendo un pucherito en sus labios.

-Hijo, sabes que cuando sales con la niñera no debes separarte de ella. Es por tu bien, Jefe.

-Es que.. papi, Bety no me quiere y.. y cuando yo le dije que.. que vengamos a ver a ellos- Dijo señalando la tribu- ella no quiso... dijo que estaba ocupada, pero no estaba, papito. Estaba besándose con un muchacho. -Contó el pequeño.

-Mi niño. Lamento haber contratado a esa chica para cuidarte. Ya me di cuenta que es lo que menos hace, pero eso no es excusa para irse solo, Jefe. Te pudo haber pasado algo malo y yo sin ti me muero.

-No, papito, no! Por favor, no digas eso... nunca más, papito. Lo juro.- Blair no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas. Se sentía tan culpable por ocasionarle tanta pena a su padre.

Jim lo acurrucó más contra su cuerpo, feliz de tener a ese bultito travieso consigo.

-Te amo, Jefe. Que nunca se te olvide, mi cielo.

-Yo también, papito.-Dijo Blair dándole un beso en la mejilla, apretándose más fuerte al cuello de su papá.

Jim besó la cabeza llena de rulos, aspirando el olor de su nene. -Cuídalo, Centinela. -Susurró una voz en su cabeza. Jim miró unos segundos la estatua y contestó- No tienes que pedirlo. Siempre lo haré.

Así, Jim junto con Blair bien aferrado a sus brazos, abandonaron el edificio.

Ya en la casa, Jim habló con Blair sobre los peligros para un niño al andar solo y le preguntó a Blair qué castigo le parecía que debía dar un papá a su nene cuando no obedece. Blair agachó la vista. Cuando su papá le levantó la carita por el mentón, Blair estaba haciendo un puchero y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas.

-El papito le hace pam pam en la colita... pa- para que ya no lo vuelva a hacer.

Jim alzó a su pequeño travieso y lo abrazó con infinito amor. -Papá te ama, mi rey, por eso quiere que aprendas a no ponerte en peligro. Tu vida es muy valiosa para mí. Espero que seas más cuidadoso la próxima vez, Blair.- Le dio un beso en la frente antes de acomodarlo sobre su regazo, bajando el pijama y el calzoncillo.

Blair apretó sus manitos a la pierna de su papá y soportó estoicamente -bueno, llorando todo el tiempo- las seis palmadas que su papá plantó en su colita desprotegida.

-Buaaaaa... dueleee, dueleeee... auuuuauauauuu... papito, nooo... ya nunca más, papito.-Decía entre lágrimas e hipos.

Jim le acomodó la ropa y lo dio vuelta para acunarlo en sus brazos.-Listo, mi niño. Todo pasó ya.. shhhhh... shhhh... mi bebé, ya está. Shhhhh... Te amo, hijo de mi corazón, te amo tanto... shhhh... ya pasó, papá está aquí. shhh- Consolaba el centinela, con caricias en la espalda de su bebé, llenando de besos la pequeña frente.

Blair no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido en los brazos de su padre. Jim lo cargó con cuidado hasta su cuarto, donde él se acomodó al lado del niño, poniendo un brazo, a modo de protección, encima de la espalda de Blair, atrayéndolo más a su lado. No pasó mucho tiempo en que el detective se le uniera en sueños a su hijo. Lo que no podía creer el ex ranger fue que soñara con la selva peruana y la tribu aquella... Tal vez... y sólo tal vez, lo de los centinelas ya no le parecía una locura o una fantasía de su hijo.


End file.
